


Daddy

by silentdescant



Series: Snapshots [23]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Meetings, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Mitch chooses his partner with a certain amount of care. He needs someone with the right physical features and the right presence, and sometimes those two things don’t coincide exactly as he wants, which leaves Mitch either disappointed or frustrated and left wanting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> KINKtober Day 19: Daddy Kink

Mitch chooses his partner with a certain amount of care. He needs someone with the right physical features and the right presence, and sometimes those two things don’t coincide exactly as he wants, which leaves Mitch either disappointed or frustrated and left wanting. He isn’t drinking tonight, wants to be clear-headed if he does find someone to take him home, but he makes laps around the bar, surveying his options.

He finally spots a potential date getting up from a table with a few other people. None of them look very intimate, and it’s easy for Mitch to assume they’re a group of friends. He stalks the man to the bar and sidles up next to him.

“Hey, Daddy,” he says, cocking his head in a put-on sort of bashfulness. He has no doubt the man can see right through the expression, but Mitch’s intent is clear.

Dark eyes sweep down over Mitch’s body, sending a shiver straight down his spine. The man takes another moment to study Mitch’s face, finally breaking into a sly smile. “What are you drinking, sweetheart?”

He’s hooked. Time to reel him in. Mitch shrugs his shoulders and bites his lip, hopefully looking every inch a temptress. This man, with his intensely sincere gaze and the hint of dimples beneath his beard, makes Mitch feel unsure of his usual tricks. He’s hard to read, too; Mitch doesn’t even know if his style of flirting is the right approach.

“Water would be great,” he replies, batting his eyelashes. Everything he does feels like too much, too fake. He feels exposed under this man’s attention. It’s thrilling in a frightening sort of way, because Mitch hasn’t felt this vulnerable toward a stranger in a very long time.

Something dark and knowing passes over the man’s face, but it’s gone in a flash. He lifts his eyebrows at Mitch and says, “Cheap date, huh?”

“Just for tonight,” Mitch says.

“Yeah, you look like you’d enjoy someone doting on you,” he murmurs in a gruff, amused voice. He leans over the bar—he’s taller than Mitch, bigger in every way, but the way his leather jacket stretches and pulls across his shoulders reveals how lean and broad he really is—to get the waiter’s attention and orders water for them both.

“You didn’t want a drink either?” Mitch asks, his heart leaping to his throat. He hopes this means they’re on the same page.

“Maybe I’d rather dote on you,” he says.

Mitch can’t help but sigh happily. “Mmm, yes, Daddy,” he breathes. He imagines it now, what this man’s sort of _doting_ would entail. In Mitch’s mind, it involves a lot of sweet, deliciously rough sex.

The man hands over Mitch’s glass of ice water. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Mitch.”

“Are we doing this, Mitch?”

Mitch barely even has to think about it before he nods, his lips stretching into an excited grin.

“Excellent. Come on, I’ll say goodbye to my friends and we can get out of here.” He reaches for Mitch’s hand and Mitch takes it, slips their fingers together. Everything about this guy is big and strong, and Mitch loves how delicate his own hand looks in comparison.

The start back toward the table, but Mitch stops short, tugging his date to a halt. “Wait,” he says, “what’s your name?”

The sultry darkness Mitch glimpsed earlier comes back in full force, the expression almost overwhelming in its hunger. But there’s still a comforting glimmer in the man’s eyes, betraying his amusement and good humor.

“Do you need it?”

Mitch squirms with delight, clenching the man’s hand tight. He bites his lip to keep from grinning too widely. “No, sir.”

Daddy grins in reply; they’re a matched pair. “That’s my girl. Come on, sweetheart. Let’s go.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
